


Роспись

by alisahansen



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Робин Локсли, как Сын Хэрна, должен был пройти обряд возрождения солнца на Йоль. Что из этого получилось в результате....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Роспись

Отброшенный меч валялся где-то в стороне, но сэру Гаю Гизборну он был и не нужен — рыцарь сейчас отлично справлялся голыми руками. Он с большим энтузиазмом макал своего врага головой в сугроб. Ухватив его за волосы и усевшись на нем верхом. Робин Локсли, а это был именно он, сдаваться, однако, не собирался, хотя шипел и плевался как мокрый кот, на которого, к слову сказать, он сейчас исключительно походил. Локсли прикидывал, как проделать это уже с самим помощником шерифа и просто ждал подходящего момента.

Но вдруг хватка неожиданно ослабла, и Робин тут же этим воспользовался, вывернулся, опрокинул на спину замершего на нем рыцаря и уселся на нем сверху сам. И тут только увидел Хэрна и понял, почему это Гизборн вдруг так ослабел.  
— Папа?  
— Что, развлекаетесь? — лесной бог почесал рога о дуб и немного осуждающе посмотрел на своего сына. — Я гляжу, ты совсем забыл про праздник, не говоря уже про приготовления к обряду.  
— Так ведь еще неде… — промямлил Робин, прикидывая, какое сегодня число.  
— Завтра церемония, чудо ты мое!  
— Ой!  
— Вот именно. Ну и чего вы тут развалились?

Хэрн сделал знак следовать за ним, и Робин нехотя поднялся на ноги, отпустив своего врага. Тот же оторопело смотрел на удаляющегося по тропе лесного бога, не в силах произнести не слова. Но тут Хэрн обернулся и обратился к Гизборну:  
— А тебе что, отдельное приглашение с гербовой печатью прислать надобно?  
— Ч-чего? — едва слышно пробормотал тот.  
— Вставай и пошли!

Рыцарь как во сне поднялся, подобрал свое оружие и осторожно сделал несколько медленных шагов к ним. И остановился в нерешительности, уставившись на Локсли, который, к слову сказать, тоже не сводил с него глаз. Лесной бог с минуту полюбовался на эту картинку и проворчал:  
— И чего вы оба стоите и глазами хлопаете, давайте шевелите ногами, если замерзнуть не хотите! — и сам моментально просочился через кусты.

Ошарашенные непримиримые враги последовали за ним. Хэрн привел их к пещере и, откинув шкуру, велел войти. Робин пошел первым, покосившись на Гая, а тот последовал за ним, покосившись уже на Хэрна.

В пещере было мрачно, но не холодно, а когда ее хозяин щелкнул пальцами и в очаге разгорелся огонь, стало вдруг тепло и даже уютно.  
— Раздевайтесь, вам обоим нужно просохнуть.

Робин понимал, что отец прав, и поэтому первым решительно стянул с себя мокрую от снега накидку. А вскоре и Гай последовал его примеру, повесив у огня свой плащ.  
«Я так понял, что ты не думал еще, кто будет готовить тебя к обряду?» — спросил безмолвно Хэрн Робина, и тот недоуменно воскликнул:  
— Я думал, это будешь ты!  
Гай замер и уставился на них, раскрыв рот.  
«Нет, ты должен был представить его мне еще вчера — и где?»

Робин смущенно почесал в затылке и заозирался по сторонам, прикидывая, как бы половчее соврать, почему он забыл про все это, и тут его взгляд остановился на совершенно растерянном Гае. В неясном свете пламени очага лицо рыцаря, обычно такое каменное и надменное, а еще чаще перекошенное гримасой отвращения и презрения, сейчас было почти прекрасно. В огромных голубых глазах застыло полное непонимание происходящего, мокрые волосы начали подсыхать, и вид у грозного рыцаря был весьма растрепанный и даже немного забавный. А ему идет удивление, внезапно подумалось Робину, но тут он услышал у себя в голове смешок лесного бога и от неожиданности икнул. Гизборн вздрогнул и уставился на него.  
«А что, пусть от норманна будет толк. Это даже весьма символично, тем более, что он наверняка умеет обращаться с красками и кистями». — рассуждал бог, а Робин в полном ступоре таращился на совершенно растерянного Гизборна, который грелся у огня.  
— Раз уж так получилось, придется тебе. — Хэрн обратился тем временем к рыцарю. Тот попятился.  
— Чего… мне… придется?  
— Помочь моему сыну возродиться. Завтра Йоль.  
— А при чем тут я?  
— Теперь уже при всем.  
— А я… и что, я должен… Это какая-то дьявольщина!  
— А вот этот как раз тут совсем не при чем! И чему их только учит эта церковь и эти долбаные попы с их нудной латынью? Нихрена ни в чем не понимают, а все туда же! Дьявольщина! С каких это пор это отродье, которому прищемили хвост его гордыни, занимается зарождением жизни? Где он, и где жизнь? Мозгами-то пораскинь. Что уставился и рот раскрыл? Это твой шериф думает, что, кроме него, никто думать не умеет, а не я. А ты, Робин, так и будешь стоять, как пень? Медовухи принеси, долгий разговор предстоит. А потом гостя проводишь.

***

— То есть я, завтра, должен… помочь тебе… снова стать живым?  
— Ну… как-то так.  
— А может, лучше я тебе помогу мертвым стать?  
— Перебьешься!  
— А без меня никак?  
— Ну… отец же сказал!  
— А если я не соглашусь? Это попахивает и очень серьезно колдовством.  
— Знаешь, Гиз… То есть, Гай… Ну в общем, если тебя это не устраивает, то ты это лучше с ним сам обсуди!

Гизборн покосился на попивающего медовуху лесного бога, посмотрел, как пляшет в его глазах отсвет огня в очаге, и решил, что лучше не надо. Робин Локсли тем временем протянул ему уже подсохший плащ:  
— Пойдем, я тебя провожу. Сам ты из леса не выйдешь.  
— И по дороге ты попытаешься меня прирезать? Вот почему я должен тебе доверять, назови хоть одну причину?

Разбойник помялся, тяжко вздохнул и наконец произнес немного неуверенно и даже смущенно:  
— Потому что завтра я буду должен доверять тебе. — И вышел из пещеры.

Гай растерялся и некоторое время стоял, тупо смотря в темноту, но тут в проеме появился Локсли:  
— Ты чего тут застрял, пошли быстрее!

И Гай вынужден был последовать за ним. По сути, у него был небольшой выбор, пришлось доверять своему врагу, тот, конечно, редкая сволочь, но… иногда на него нападает некое отдаленное подобие благородства… Так что некоторый шанс, что Гаю Гизборну не перережут глотку, все-таки был. Но когда они шли по тропинке, рыцарю не давал покоя еще один вопрос. И Гай его задал:  
— Ты сказал, что будешь вынужден доверять мне завтра, но не объяснил, почему?  
— Потому что… — Локсли замер, немного помолчал, а потом, собравшись с духом, наконец ответил. — Я буду абсолютно беззащитен перед тобой, когда ты будешь делать роспись.  
— Не понял… Почему беззащитен? Какая роспись? Где?  
— На мне. — вздохнул еще раз этот шервудский лис, и они вышли на окраину леса.  
— Зачем? — Гай уже почти ничего не понимал, кроме того, что завтра ему нужно снова явиться в лес в полном одиночестве, непонятно для чего и уж совершенно неясно было, чем это все закончится.  
— Так надо. Ладно, Гай, Ноттингем вон в той стороне, завтра встречаемся у пещеры за час до захода солнца. — и с этими словами Локсли юркнул обратно в кусты, как будто за ним черти гнались

Гаю оставалось только кивнуть и ужаснуться, во что он умудрился вляпаться на сей раз.

***

Всю ночь Гай ворочался без сна на своей постели, а весь следующий день не находил себе места. Но день подходил к концу, и нужно было что-то решать и как-то поступать. Накинув неприметный плащ, Гай выскользнул из замка и направился в Шервуд и теперь стоял на окраине леса, не решаясь сделать шаг, чувствуя, что надо это сделать, но не понимая, зачем это надо именно ему.

Локсли ждал у пещеры, как и сказал, но не один, там же был и его папаша. Гай поежился.  
— А ты пунктуален, это хорошо, — одобрительно хмыкнул Хэрн, окинув его взглядом.  
Шервудский лис хотел что-то и сам сказать, но Рогатый ему этого не позволил, поэтому лесной стервец просто почесал нос и переступил с ноги на ногу. А Хэрн тем временем продолжал внимательно и даже изучающе смотреть на рыцаря:  
— Поклянись, что ты не причинишь вреда моему сыну.  
Гай прикусил губу и опустил глаза. А потом тихо произнес:  
— Клянусь.  
— Тогда пора начинать. — кивнул Хэрн в знак того, что принимает клятву, и обратился к Робину Локсли: — Теперь я вас оставляю, объяснишь все сам.  
— Хорошо, отец. — ответил тот и сделал Гаю приглашающий знак рукой.

Рыцарь взял себя в руки и вошел внутрь. И замер почти на входе, изумляясь как все тут переменилось буквально за один день. Омела и остролист украшали пещеру, освещенную, по крайней мере, не меньше дюжиной факелов. На полу было ложе из дубовых листьев в окружении огня пяти костров. Рядом с ложем стоял какой-то поднос, а на нем стояли небольшие деревянные и глиняные чаши.

Локсли слегка кашлянул и обратился к Гаю:  
— Может, снимешь плащ? Так удобнее будет…  
Гай послушал его и положил скинутое одеяние на выступ камня.  
— Что я должен делать?  
— Ну… вот там в чашках краска и пергамент с узором, ты должен будешь нанести рисунок… на меня.  
— Понятно — мрачно буркнул Гай.  
— Я сейчас разденусь, и можно будет начинать. Надеюсь, ты… не забудешь своей клятвы — и Робин тут же пожалел о своих словах, увидев, как исказилось лицо Гизборна.  
— Я дал слово твоему отцу и сдержу его. Если для тебя моя клятва не значит ничего, то для меня она имеет значение.  
— Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. — смущенно пробормотал Робин, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо.  
— Так я тебе и… — но рыцарь оборвал себя на полуслове и насупился.  
— Ну… у нас обоих есть причины для недоверия, но сейчас не время для этого.  
— Ладно, говори, что делать.  
— Бери на алтаре рога и принеси их мне.

Робин начал раздеваться, а Гай, чтобы не смотреть на него и не смущать, взял лист пергамента и начал рассматривать в неясном свете факелов.  
— Тут какая-то змея нарисована. — произнес он немного встревожено.  
— Нету у нас змеи, — мрачно буркнул Робин, стягивая с себя сапоги, и рубашку.  
— Слава Господу! — с облегчением вздохнул Гай и отправился за рогами. — Ну нет так и нет, значит, будем без нее.

Когда он вернулся, Робин Локсли уже сидел на ложе, положив себе на колени несколько дубовых веток, чтобы прикрыть пах. Сидел и мрачно смотрел перед собой.  
— Что с рогами делать? — хмуро спросил его Гай, вертя оные в руках.  
— Надеть мне их на голову — столь же мрачно отозвался Робин  
— Короновать тебя, что ли?  
— Ну можно и так сказать.  
— Ну-ну!

Когда рогатая корона заняла свое место, Локсли вдруг повернулся, посмотрел Гаю прямо в глаза и спросил:  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Что делаю? — не понял тот.  
— Вот это все. Почему ты согласился?  
— Ну…

Гай задумался, а почему он, собственно, не отказался? Все случилось так неожиданно и… если откровенно сознаться самому себе, то было очень любопытно, да и вряд ли Хэрн принял бы его отказ… М-да, отказать лесному богу было бы очень сложно, да и весьма опасно…  
— Я пообещал и дал клятву.  
— И тебя не смутило, что мы враги?  
— Тебя, кстати, это тоже не смутило! И мне кажется, единственное, что тебя смущает, что я держу свое слово.  
— Вот это особенно! Такого я от тебя не ожидал!  
— Ну, Локсли, если ты удивляешься тому, что кто-то придерживается взятых обязательств, то я уж и не знаю… Хотя чему я изумляюсь? Ты и обязательства с долгом — это такая комедия, что убиться и не встать!  
— Что? На себя посмотри! — тут же взвился Робин.  
— Вот как раз я чем только и занимаюсь, так это выполняю свой долг!  
— Да как ты сме… И какой же это?  
— Как какой? Служебный!  
— Что, и сейчас тоже?  
— Нет, сейчас пред твоим отцом.  
— И меня убить пытался, тоже исполняя служебный долг?  
— А какой еще-то? Я же помощник шерифа и лесничий, должен ловить разбойников и браконьеров, не знал? А ты у нас разбойник и браконьер, вот поэтому я тебя ловлю. Не в данный конкретный момент, но вообще.  
— То есть, ты меня ловишь не из личной мести?  
— Ты что с дуба рухнул? — Гизборн вытаращил на Робина глаза как на невидаль. — Причем тут личная месть? Какая личная месть вообще?

И вот тут настала очередь Робина вылупить глаза. Он замер на месте, и ему показалось, что он слышит грохот своей собственной упавшей челюсти. Он смотрел на Гая Гизборна не понимая, что происходит, а тот с не проходящим недоумением таращился на него.  
— То есть… ты… все это время… Подожди… Не может быть!  
— Чего не может? — рыцарь напрочь не понимал, что такого сейчас произошло.  
— Ты же столько раз…  
— Чего я столько раз?  
— Вчера мы с тобой дрались…  
— Локсли, ты вылетел из кустов с воплем «Я убью тебя!» Логичнее всего для меня в тот момент было вытащить меч и защищаться. Это вполне нормальная реакция.  
— То есть, если бы я не, то ты прошел бы мимо?  
— Конечно! Делать мне больше нечего!  
— Но ты столько раз являлся к нам, чтобы убить нас.  
— Повторяю для особо сообразительных, что это моя служба, и я должен выполнять мою работу. Меня послали — я пошел. А ты и твои люди, случаем, ничего такого не сделали, за что вас следует поймать и повесить? И отчима твоего, и братца, и прочую компанию? В голову ничего не приходит, м?  
— Ты чуть не убил Марион!  
— Что, и она была прямо невинная овечка в этом случае? С каких это пор?  
— Ты!..  
— Меня послали — я пошел. Потому что это мой долг, я его знаю и должен его выполнять. И не надо сваливать на меня всю вину за этот балаган, что ты устроил.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы… Нет, ты врешь! Ты никогда не простил бы мне унижений!  
— Локсли, я тебе скажу одну вещь — ты удивишься! Ты меня не унизил, да и не мог бы. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, ни в будущем.  
— Что?  
— Не доходит? Унизить кого-то может только равный или выше по положению, который платит за что-то или может даровать что-то и поднять тебя до своего уровня, сделать равным себе. А мы с тобой никогда не были равны и не равны сейчас. И как ты уже, наверное, сообразил, мой кусок хлеба не зависит от тебя. От тебя в моей жизни не зависит, вообще-то, ничего. Сейчас понятней?

Робин некоторое время неотрывно смотрел на Гая, пытаясь уразуметь, что происходит. Постепенно до него начало доходить, что этот ноттингемский мерзавец или не понимает, кому он, собственно, обязан своей жизнью или… А почему или?  
— Гизборн, тебе не кажется, что от меня зависит вообще-то сама твоя жизнь?  
— Локсли, твое самомнение не поместится даже в соборе Глостера! Жизнь любого из нас зависит от Господа Бога. Вот ходил бы в церковь — знал бы сам.  
— Я, между прочим, сам сын бога.  
— Да-да-да! Но ты так и не объяснил толком, для чего тебя надо размалевать, как картинку в бестиарии? — Гизборн вдруг сменил тему.  
— Это для обряда возрождения, я же рассказывал, — растерянно буркнул Робин, пытаясь прийти в себя от услышанного.  
— А почему я-то? Ты ведь так и не объяснил, почему твой Хэрн…  
— Ну, во-первых, ты умеешь писать… — а почему это Гизборн так уверен, что от Робина тут ничего не зависит? Сейчас не зависит, потом будет!  
— Так писать, а не рисовать! И это никогда не было одно и тоже…  
— Ну… папа сказал, что ты с кистями управишься лучше… — да он и с мечом неплохо управляется, зараза ноттингемская.  
— Так попросил бы Тука или своего сарацина, тот наверняка каллиграфии учился, в этом своем…  
— Тук занят, он праздничное угощение готовит. А Назир огненную потеху… на Йоль надо обязательно, все-таки рождается новое солнце, а огонь — его символ… чего ты ржешь? — а у него, однако, приятный смех, кто бы мог подумать?  
— Это ты, что ли, солнце?  
— В каком-то смысле я!  
— Ну у тебя и самомнение!  
— Вот чья бы корова?!  
— А я-то тут при чем? Теперь ты чего ржешь?  
— Так ты же помогаешь солнцу, то есть мне, возрождаться!  
— Ах вот как? В таком случае сиди и не чирикай! Я тебя сейчас размалевывать начну, а то не успеем до полуночи…  
— Вот именно, пусть от тебя будет польза.

И Гай устроился рядом на этом импровизированном ложе, придвинув ближе поднос с плошками. А Робин во всю пользовался случаем и в упор рассматривал своего… ну, пусть будет врага. А тот же был сосредоточен на работе. Его прикосновения были очень осторожны, когда он, окунув кисть в красную краску, сделал несколько мазков на щеках Робина, другой рукой придерживая подбородок, чтобы Робин сидел неподвижно. Лицо Гизборна было близко и, оказывается, в спокойном состоянии, оно весьма привлекательно. Очень даже весьма!

Было довольно странно чувствовать на своем лице чужое дыхание. Особенно если подумать, чье оно. Нет, ну кому бы могло прийти в голову, что все это время проклятый норманн вовсе даже… Столько усилий, получается, зря пропало? Стоп, а усилия по поводу чего? Робин так и не смог объяснить себе, что именно им двигало в этой их «личной» вражде с Гизборном, которая для того даже и не была личной.

То есть, для Робина она «личной» была, а для Гая Гизборна не была? Значит надо сделать, чтобы была! Так, стоп! А почему личным нужно сделать обязательно вражду? Другого не найдется, что ли?

Кисть мягко и медленно скользила по шее, и Робин слегка смутился. Прикосновения рождали в нем очень странные ощущения, вот этот Гизборн, как будто не кистью его касается, а собственным языком! И сам так близко, что… Робин припомнил, что уже не в первый раз неожиданная близость сильного тела его врага будила в нем что-то такое, чего никому не скажешь. А тело, что и говорить, весьма привлекательное, Робин это хорошо помнил. А воспоминания о случаях, когда доводилось видеть норманна голым, спокойствия Робину не добавили.  
— Локсли, не вертись! — тонкая кисть скользила по коже и по спине Робина пробежали мурашки, причем не наверх, а вниз… Ладони вспотели.  
— Так щекотно же!  
— А ведь я только начал…

Постепенно тонкий узор из рун и вязи начал покрывать шею и плечи, перешел на ключицы и грудь, а Робину становилось все более не по себе. Да и сидеть стало как-то… Он попытался устроиться поудобнее.  
— Я же тебя просил не вертеться! Рисунок испортишь!  
— Так щекотно же! — ну кто бы мог подумать, что эти кисточки обладают таким свойством? Или все дело в том, кто их держит? И где водит?  
— Щекотно ему! А рисунок криво пойдет… Сиди смирно, сейчас я тебе грудь красить буду.  
— Э…м…

Робину вдруг пришло в голову, что после груди Гизборн займется, скорее всего, узором на животе, а прикосновения там будет выдержать совсем уж не просто. Он и сейчас-то еле справляется, и сердце того и гляди выскочит, а уж тогда и вовсе… Да еще этот норманн сидит так близко, видно, как бьется на шее тонкая жилка, прядь светлых, пахнущих лавандой волос, на щеке… Робин хорошо помнил, какие они мягкие…

Не ускользнула от взгляда и чуть порозовевшая нежная кожа, и выступившие над верхней губой мелкие капельки пота… Черт побери, голубые глаза смотрят прямо на него… красивые, кстати! И не только глаза…

— У тебя затекла спина, не прикидывайся, что нет. У меня тоже. Но ты можешь лечь, так и мне удобней будет.  
— А… Хорошо!

Робин лег на спину. Так и в самом деле было лучше для спины, но не для того, что пряталось в листьях. Гизборн тоже немного расправил плечи и уселся поудобнее, видимо, прежняя поза была и в самом деле неудобной для него.  
— Ты еще долго?  
— Ребра не закончил пока.  
— Так заканчивай!  
— И чего ты ерзаешь?  
— Так щекотно же! А ты еще так медленно… работаешь!  
— Я стараюсь… не каждый день приходится заниматься раскрашиванием сыновей бога… да что ты дергаешься?  
— Так… — в паху-то все больше тяжелело, и Робин не знал, что ему делать. Все эти прикосновения и воспоминания привели его в состояние, которое ему не хотелось показывать Гаю, хотя тот и являлся в значительной степени причиной оного. Робин боялся признаться, что сейчас он просто хотел своего врага, причем очень, а вот тот может его и не хотеть вовсе. Вот же положение!  
— Ладно, ребра кончились, пора переходить к животу, только мне…

Тут Гизборн умолк на полуслове, скользнув взглядом по животу Робина, смутился и покраснел. Это сделало его еще больше похожим на мальчишку. Проследив, куда смотрел рыцарь, Робин похолодел, но, увы, это ему не помогло, поскольку член и не думал опадать, скорее с ним происходило совершенно обратное. Робин почувствовал, как его лицо тоже заливает краска. Гизборн прикусил губу, слегка кашлянул, потер подбородок и постарался придать своему голосу безразличие:  
— Локсли, то, что из дубовых листьев торчит, тоже красить?  
— Ы… — Робин изо всех сил старался проделать со своим голосом то же самое. — А… э… м… а как лучше будет?  
— Как лучше? Хм-м… — взгляд Гизборна скользнул в сторону, рыцарь слегка облизнул губы и выдохнул — ну… так-то на словах это и не объяснишь… тут… показывать надо…  
— А?.. — Робин пытался сообразить, что имеет в виду Гай, но ему мешала стучащая в висках кровь. Тот же положил кисть на поднос и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по животу Робина от пупка к паху. Внутри все сжала сладкая судорога. А Гай вдруг наклонился, и у Робина перехватило дыхание, он только и успел прохрипеть:  
— Что ты де…  
И услышал утробное:  
— Показываю.

***

Во что конкретно Гай вляпался, он понял очень быстро. Как только увидел, что Локсли после рубашки начал снимать штаны. Значит расписывать его придется абсолютно голого, и вот тут-то и возникала проблема: без одежды и оружия разбойник выглядел таким юным, немного даже трогательным, а ведь и не скажешь, что сволочь. Правда красивая сволочь. Гай заметил это еще в их первую встречу. Теперь же ему выпала возможность рассмотреть эту красоту, что называется, поближе.

Но Локсли что-то нервничал, и Гай никак не мог понять, почему, неужели смущается оказаться перед своим… врагом без одежды? Как самому раздевать, так стыд не мучил? А, оказывается, лесной стервец никак не мог поверить, что Гай не собирается свое слово нарушать. Вот не иначе как по себе судит! Или все же нет? Думает его тут ненавидят, да смилуйся, Пресвятая Дева, на кой-черт это кому-то надо? Ох, умел бы Гай рисовать в самом деле, обязательно бы запечатлел на пергаменте выражение этой лисьей шервудской физиономии, потому что словами это не описать!

Это получается, что он, Гай Гизборн, должен лично ненавидеть всех, кто хоть как-то пытался причинить ему вред и с кем он воевал по долгу службы королю и потому, что меч продал? Да в него столько народу и стреляли, и мечом рубили, и копьем тыкали… да чего только не делали! Это же тогда врагов будет целых пол-Нормандии! Так, кроме того, еще и Аквитания… четверти на три-то точно! И до кучности немного Окситании. И что, он всю эту толпу ненавидеть должен? Да что за глупость!

И уж тем более разбойников! Право слово, смешно ловить их, потому что ненавидишь. Их ловишь не от ненависти к ним, а от приверженности закону, за охрану которого тебе платят. Потому что закон — это порядок и спокойствие, сила и процветание, а разбойники — это непорядок. А надо, чтобы был порядок.

Да и как можно ненавидеть это патлатое чучело, он же… ну не сам он это все придумал, вот что угодно можно ставить! Он под дудку своего папаши пляшет и не понимает этого. Да он вообще мало что понимает, вот хотя бы эту его идею с ненавистью взять.

Ну, этот вопрос, вроде, прояснили, теперь и в самом деле можно за дело взяться. Гай смотрел на сидящего пред ним Робина Локсли и думал, что уже давно испытывал тайное желание прикоснуться к нему. И не в запале драки на мечах, а просто…

Под предлогом повернуть лицо к свету, удалось прикоснуться к подбородку, и в паху начало тяжелеть. Надо сконцентрироваться на рисунке… Щетина у него мягкая. А волосы? Очень хотелось узнать, какая на ощупь кожа? Шелк или бархат? Можно попробовать сейчас, но как бы это сделать, чтобы тот не догадался? Можно, конечно, сказать, что кисть неудобная и начать рисовать эти узоры, обмакивая пальцы в краску… Можно, но, посмотрев на свои грубые ладони, Гай от этой мысли отказался. Кисть гораздо нежнее, а ведь ей можно действовать так же, как и пальцами, и никто ни о чем не догадается.

А узор?.. Ну… не художник, Гай Гизборн, что теперь поделаешь! Вот согласно образцу тут в антураже змее полагалось быть как существенной детали. А нету ее! Так что, как получилось нарисовать, так и получилось. А этому стервецу все смешно и щекотно! И пялится нагло, прямо как… что-то чувствует?

Тогда как самому Гаю не до смеха вовсе, неизвестно сколько еще он сможет выдержать. Поза неудобная, шнуровка уже давно тесна, хорошо хоть Робин согласился лечь, а то ведь так и заметить может… и догадаться. Но тот и в лежачем состоянии не перестал дергаться. Ну да, щекотно ему, но какой же он все-таки красивый в свете пламени этих костров. Все, этот жар и тяжесть в паху терпеть уже невозможно, нужно остановиться, сказать, что отлить надо. А там Гай представит, что это и не собственный кулак вовсе, а Локсли, каким-то чудом оказавшийся охочим до таких забав…

А этот стервец опять начал! Да если бы он знал, что на это смотреть невозможно, не представляя себе, как… Надо как-то отвлечься!  
— И чего ты ерзаешь?  
— Так щекотно же! А ты еще так медленно… работаешь!  
— Я стараюсь… не каждый день приходится заниматься раскрашиванием сыновей бога… да что ты дергаешься?

И тут, случайно скользнув взглядом по распростертому перед ним телу, Гай обнаружил истинную причину этих дерганий и от увиденного перехватило дыхание… сердце замерло. Неужели этот стервец может быть не против? Но как узнать наверняка? Собрав все свое мужество в кулак Гай спросил:

— Локсли, то, что из дубовых листьев торчит, тоже красить?

Шервудский лис покраснел и смутился, но вот взгляд… все, теперь не уйдешь!

***

Робину всерьез казалось, что сейчас он умрет, потому что этот… — даже названия для таких мерзавцев не придумали — проведя языком пару раз по самому чувствительному месту на члене, вдруг отстранился!  
— Ку-у-уда!  
Робин чуть не подпрыгнул было на своем ложе, но вовремя увидел, как Гай осторожно убирает в сторону дубовые листья, заодно распуская шнуровку на собственных штанах.  
— На кой-черт ты себя этими листьями засыпал?  
— Для обряда… традиция… древняя — с облегчением выдохнул Робин, когда Гай, распихав по разные стороны остальной обрядовый антураж, занял позицию поудобнее.  
И нагло ухмыльнувшись, вернулся к начатому. Робин тут же вцепился ему в волосы из соображений, чтобы не сбежал.  
Но Гай и не думал даже, он лихорадочно пытался припомнить один единственный раз, когда такое проделали с ним сами. Но подробностей вспомнил мало, по причине того, что был тогда слишком поглощен ощущениями. Пришлось изобретать на месте и ориентироваться по звукам.

Пройтись языком по стволу и тронуть щель, слегка сжать губами и тут же отпустить, а потом немного пососать головку. И тут же пальцы Робина, еще миг назад почти нежно поглаживающие волосы Гая, вцепились в них мертвой хваткой. Раздался громкий довольный стон, а значит можно продолжать в том же духе… некоторое время, которого, однако, было немного.

Робин протестующе заорал во всю глотку, когда Гай выпустил его, а тот почти уже был готов кончить. Можно было бы и позволить, но свое томление было уже нестерпимо, и пришлось сунуть руку между ног, чтобы получить наконец долгожданную разрядку, всего лишь парой движений кулаком. И излившись, не торопясь довести до конца уже Робина.

А этому лесному стервецу, оказывается, нравится, если ласкать языком мошонку и под ней. Но ему нужно кончить, поэтому, несмотря на то, что действия Гая ему приятны, он все же против лишней траты времени и внимания в неподходящем сейчас для этого месте.

Гай его прекрасно понимал, хотя мысль слегка помучить, все же была. Причем мысль эта имела свою прелесть и шарм, но… очередной разочарованный стон Робина, был просто душераздирающим, поэтому Гай оставил в покое яйца и уздечку и перебрался в другое место. Несколько движений языком вокруг головки, ртом вверх и вниз по стволу и протяжный стон, почти вой, Робина унесся под свод пещеры, тело выгнулось дугой, а в рот выплеснулась соленая струя семени. Робин обмяк и распластался на ложе почти как в обмороке, а Гай свалился рядом с ним и перевернулся на спину. Его не оставляло чувство совершенной нереальности происходящего. Вот сейчас он проснется себе непонятно где и окажется, что ничего этого не было и…  
— Гай! — Робин внезапно подскочил, заозиравшись вокруг и обнаружив своего любовника лежащим рядом с ним, и тут же вцепился в него, чуть ли не как клещ.— Ты тут!  
— А… ну да! — осторожно ответил Гай — А ты чего думал?  
— Думал, что все это мне приснилось, а ничего не было! Я чуть тут не… Фух!  
И слегка придя в себя, Робин вдруг поднялся на ноги. Гай тоже надумал встать, хотя не очень и хотелось, но тут разбойник его остановил чуть ли не испуганным возгласом:  
— Сиди тут, я сейчас принесу шкуру — и добавил уж совсем странное —я вернусь сей же миг, только ты не девайся никуда, ладно?  
— А… — Гай только и нашел в себе силы, что кивнуть, а Робин и впрямь вернулся меньше, чем через минуту, с ворохом шкур в руках.  
— Тебе не кажется, что на тебе слишком много одежды? — улыбаясь спросил он Гая, расстилая шкуры прямо на листья— может, ты от нее избавишься?  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, не одному же мне тут голой задницей сверкать? — в глазах Локсли промелькнуло что-то хитрое.  
— До этого момента твоя нагота тебя не смущала — осторожно начал Гай, пытаясь сообразить, что задумал этот лис.  
— Так она и сейчас меня не смущает, а вот твоя излишняя одетость — да! — и Робин осторожно протянул руку к поясу, но Гай ему не позволил:  
— Да ну? Неужели поэтому ты меня всякий раз раздеть пытался?  
— Так ведь… надо же было как-то совместить приятное с полезным…  
— Какая расчетливость!  
— Ну так… приходится! Послушай, Гай, ты ведь никуда не торопишься?  
— Особо-то никуда, но я подумал, что у тебя еще обряд…  
— Хрен с ним! Так если не торопишься, то, может, все-таки разденешься? Я могу помочь!  
— Если так, как в тот раз, то…

Но договорить ему не дали, поскольку разбойник потерял терпение окончательно и решил взять дело в свои руки. И спустя миг на пол пещеры полетели пояс, блио, рубашка и штаны рыцаря, а сам он оказался лежащим на шкуре, с сидящим на нем верхом Робином. Оба не заметили, как в углу тихо скользнула какая-то тень. Им было не до этого, они оба были поглощены друг другом и тем, чего сейчас желали больше всего…

…

— Робин, лучше повернись и встань на колени…  
— С чего это лучше?  
— Твоя привычка спорить по поводу и без проявляется даже тут!  
— И вовсе нет! Но ты не ответил!  
— Так удобнее, но если тебе не нравится, тогда ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги пошире…  
— Я вообще-то бог плодородия и это мне полагается быть сверху!  
— Во-первых, не бог, а его сын, а во-вторых, это кто ж тебе сказал?  
— Я сказал!  
— А я тебе не говорил, что твоя матушка родила двоих — сначала твое самомнение, а потом уже тебя?  
— Убью!  
— Угу, потом… а сейчас расслабься… Я серьезно!  
— Гай, хватит ходить там вокруг да около! И я тоже серьезно! Ты, вообще, внутрь собираешься?  
— Тут и снаружи есть, чем заняться…  
— Ах ты! Давай уже!  
— Не хочу сделать тебе больно…  
— Что я слышу?! Ты можешь быть нежным и не любишь причинять страдания людям? Да я думал тебя хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь помучить.  
— Вот ты многое про меня не знаешь…  
— Сгораю от нетерпения восполнить сей пробел! Гай, ну что возишься?.. Ах!!!  
— Тебе больно? Если тебе не…  
— Глубже!!! И немедленно!  
— Ох, Локсли, ты бог не плодородия, а нетерпения!  
— Поговори мне! В следующий раз сверху я!  
— Я что, спорю? А сейчас умоляю, потерпи…

Дальнейшее утонуло в шорохе шкур и стонах обоих.

Хэрн сидел перед очагом у себя в тайных покоях и пил из кружки медовуху. Любуясь на огонь, он размышлял, что в ночь рождения нового солнца, кажется, зародилось и еще что-то. И это «что-то» определенно не было плохим, скорее даже, наоборот. По меньшей мере в гроб этой дурацкой и никому не нужной вражды был определенно забит последний гвоздь. Наконец.

А обряд… А что обряд? А чем, собственно, не обряд? Ведь там, за стеной, крепко сжимая в объятиях друг друга глубоким сном спали двое. Завтра для них начнется совсем другая жизнь, гораздо более счастливая, чем прежняя, и древний бог находил это прекрасным.

***

— Ты зачем ходил к пещере! — напустился на Мача Тук, когда тот расстроенный вернулся в Уикэм, где все готовились отмечать праздник.  
— Так я посмотреть хотел, как оно будет!  
— И что, посмотрел?  
— Да я и не видел-то почти ничего — меня Хэрн прогнал.  
— Кто бы сомневался! Чудо ты в перьях!  
— Только знаешь, Тук, чего я подумал?  
— Ну?  
— Вот мы тут… эль пьем, танцы, песни и прочее, а он там… мне кажется, что ему там не хорошо!  
— Поясни-ка!  
— Ну, перед тем как меня Хэрн выставил, мне показалось… нет, точно — я стон слышал. И это Робин стонал, его голос был. Громко так. Может это очень больно… солнце возрождать?

Тук почесал тонзуру, подумал и заключил глубокомысленно:

— Это, наверное, процесс непростой и очень важный, не говоря о том, что тайный. Иначе Хэрн бы не просил нас всех ждать Робина в деревне завтра утром, ближе к обеду. Не надо остальным об этом знать, не порть людям праздник.


End file.
